The Heroes Of Worlds
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: I don't own anything, this is just a fanfiction. Kennedy and some of her old friends and new friends must protect earth while protecting other planets too. There may be mention of people from Buffy and from Angel. I can only add four characters so I'll add the people who left Buffy and Angel's group to join Kennedy.


The Heroes Of Worlds

Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that some people write about Kennedy having her own story after Willow breaks up with her and I'm not trying to copy them or steal their ideas. I haven't read their fanfiction stuff so I don't know if this is going to be like theirs or not so I apologize if it seems like I'm stealing their ideas. Hope you enjoy this.

'In every generation a slayer is born. Well, that used to be the case until Willow used the essence of a powerful synth and everyone who could have been a slayer, became one. After leaving Sunnydale, basically a giant pit, we all went our own ways. And yes, that meant Willow leaving me. She said that the only person she'll ever love died and then she left to help Buffy deal with another hell-mouth. But this story isn't about them. This is about me and the friends who came with me and about the friends I made along the way.'

Kennedy left her hotel room before daybreak. She made her way down into the lobby, Faith, Spike, Dawn and Andrew waiting for her arrival. Kennedy waved at them as she walked outside with her friends following behind her. Dawn pulled Kennedy aside as the others got in the RV. "Willow called and told me that they are training some new Watchers and she wants one to come and join us. I told her I would talk to you about it."

Kennedy thought about it for a second. "Let her know that next time we pass through there, we will decide who to bring with us and that is if we decide to bring someone with us."

Noticing Dawn's lack of speaking, Kennedy spoke again. "What else did she want us to do?" Dawn met her eyes. "It's nothing like that...she just wanted to see how your doing after what happened with you two."

Kennedy shrugged. "What happened with us doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I'm not made at her because of it. She listened to her heart and I could never be mad at her for that. Just tell her that it's OK to call and check in."

Dawn jumped happily. "I am so proud of how much you've grown over the last few months. I bet she will be proud of you two." Kennedy smiled at her cheerfulness. "Breathe Dawnie. You are going to end up passing out and I promised your sister I would protect you with my life. Remember last time you got too excited and was doing cartwheels then hit a table and ended up in the hospital? Your sister yelled at me for an hour over the phone."

Dawn had a guilty look on her face. "Yeah, your probably right." "What's taking to so long? Is everythin' good?" Faith yelled as she was leaning out of the door. Kennedy glanced at her. "Well, as you say, it's five by five. We're coming."

The trip to Texas was long but they made it. The past few months, they were in LA helping clean up the mess after Angel went to help Buffy. Angel sent them to stay with someone he was kinda friends with. Her name was Kate Lockley. She knew about vampires and about Faith's past so she made Angel swear on his life that they weren't going to be staying long. She also made a rule that Spike will stay outside in the RV.

Kennedy got everyone except Spike out of the RV and to the front door. She didn't get the chance to knock before the door opened. A girl opened the door, who Kennedy assumed was Kate. "Hey, your name is Kate, right?" Faith spoke up first. "No, that's not her. How could I forget who put me in cuffs."

The stranger looked puzzled. "My name is Sarah. I'm her girlfriend. You must be the people she told me would be staying with her. Please, come on in."

As they walked past her, Kennedy introduced them. "I'm Kennedy. This is Faith, Andrew and Dawn. our other friend, William will be staying in the RV so you won't really be seeing him. You live here too?"

Sarah sat on the couch. "Yes, we've lived together for two months now." Kennedy sat on the couch across from her. "Well, thank you both for letting us stay here. We won't be here long. Only a couple of days."

"That's the deal I made with Liam and as long as you stick to it, we won't have any problems." Said a voice right next to a hallway. A girl walked out. "We don't have extra rooms so you'll sleep in the living room." Kennedy stood up to shake her hand but Kate didn't move. "So, you must be Kate. Don't worry. Your deal with him still stands." The next part of Kennedy's words were quiet. "We will stay out of your way and you stay out of ours."

As Kate was walking past Kennedy, she felt a hand on her arm. "By the way, good choice picking your girl. She's nice." Kate smiled a little and nodded as she sat by Sarah. Kennedy's phone started to vibrate as she looked at the screen to see who's calling. "I'll be outside."

When she got out the door, she answered the phone. "Hey." A soft voice came over the phone. "Hey Kennedy. Dawn called. She told me that if I wanted to know how your doing, I should call you myself."

Kennedy chuckled. "Well, she has gotten a lot tougher since last time we saw each other. How is London, Will?" Willow sighed, "So far it's boring. We don't really leave the house much because Buffy isn't sure if the First is planning something to stop us from closing this hell-mouth like we did in Sunnydale. I miss all of you guys."

Kennedy sat on the steps. "We all miss you guys also. I miss talking to you." Kennedy didn't have to see Willow to know she was blushing. "I never got an answer about how you are doing." Kennedy smirked. "Ask me tomorrow." Willow laughed. "Will do. make sure your phone doesn't die in that case. Goodnight, Kennedy." "Night, Will." Kennedy hung up the phone before smiling to herself then walking back inside."


End file.
